


Early One Morning

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Kissing, Mild Smut, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era fluff and smut while on shore leave.





	Early One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt _lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up_.

Philippa’s mouth finds Michael’s in the early morning light. “Whatareyoudoing?” her young lover asks, mumbling the words, her eyes still closed (as Philippa’s are). “Go’sleepTooearly.” 

Philippa finds herself smiling against Michael’s lips as her words slur together. “Kissingyou,” she responds in kind. 

“Phi’ppa.” Michael groans her name. “Loveyoubutgo’sleep.”

Philippa chuckles aware of the absurdity of the situation. “Wannakissyou,” she mumbles into her lover’s mouth. 

Michael cracks her eyes open halfway – Philippa’s are already half open by now. “Kiss later,” the young woman says, a little more coherent this time. “Go ’sleep.”

Philippa can’t resist one last kiss before she slips her arms around Michael’s body and draws her in close from her limp sprawl on the far side of the bed. The young woman heaves a heavy sigh, then burrows her head under Philippa’s chin as she snakes her arms around her Captain.

“Sleep,” she instructs, sounding a little grumpy now.

“Yes Commander,” Philippa replies, mirth tingeing her words.

Michael growls inarticulately, and Philippa smiles, pressing her lips to the young woman’s brow.

* * * *

They’re woken several hours later by bright sunlight pouring through the open shutters that neither one of them had closed the night before. Michael squints at the chrono through half open eyes, groans, then draws the pillow over her head to shut out the light. Philippa chuckles at her lover’s reaction, then leans over and begins pressing a series of kisses down her spine.

“Philippa,” she groans, her voice muffled by the pillow. “You’re obsessed.”

“With kissing you?” the Captain asks. “Yes. Most definitely.” She reaches the small of Michael’s back, then licks lightly at each of her buttocks in turn. Michael squirms, but Philippa clasps her hips to prevent her wriggling away. She kisses down the back of one leg, then back up the other, and notes that Michael, whether consciously or not, has parted her legs in the interim.

“Would you like me to touch you?” she asks, punctuating the words by pressing kisses to the back of Michael’s neck.

Her lover shoves the pillow aside, then turns her head so that Philippa can see the half of her face not pressed to the pillow below her head. “Please,” she murmurs.

The Captain grabs the discarded pillow, then taps Michael’s hip and she lifts her pelvis so that Philippa can slide the pillow underneath her. Then she positions herself on Michael’s left and begins kissing a path down her spine again while she pushes two fingers into her lover’s sex. Philippa is unsurprised to find that she’s already wet with arousal, and she smiles as she mouths kisses at the nape of Michael’s neck while she proceeds to do everything in her power to make Michael incoherent with pleasure.

They’ve only been lovers for two months, and because they’re the _Shenzhou_ ’s two most senior officers, they haven’t had as much time together as Philippa would have liked. This shore leave has come up because the _Shenzhou_ needs certain of her systems overhauled, and Chief Engineer Johar had insisted that he didn’t need either Captain Georgiou or Commander Burnham ‘breathing down his neck’ while he worked, so Philippa had rostered everyone for some downtime, and had chosen, for once, to be selfish and bring Michael away with her in the first party assigned for shore leave so that they can enjoy some serious rest and relaxation.

Michael climaxes with a hoarse cry of pleasure, and Philippa eases her fingers free, then helps her to roll onto her back so that she can lean down and kiss the young woman properly. The Captain feels her breath catch when Michael clasps her wrist and brings her fingers to her mouth to suck them clean. Her eyes are fixed on Philippa’s throughout, and the Captain thinks it might be the sexiest thing Michael’s ever done.

The next moment Michael grabs her shoulder and pushes her down onto her back, moving to straddle her hips in order to pin her to the bed. Philippa grins up at her Commander – she always loves it when Michael feels confident enough to take charge.

“Now you’ve got me where you want me, what are you going to do with me?” she asks, taunting her a little. 

“Everything I’ve been thinking of doing, and then some,” Michael responds with a smirk that Philippa finds immensely arousing.

“I look forward to it,” she says, smirking right back. She has a feeling that they’re going to spend most of today in their bed – a thought that pleases Philippa immensely. Michael leans down, and kisses Philippa hard, and she groans. _Here we go_ , she thinks gleefully.


End file.
